Velsa's Ventures
by Suni Daughter of Moro
Summary: A young demon girl appears at the Morisato residence looking for her father Velsper. See what chaos ensues!
1. Prologue

Velsa's Ventures

Prologue

My name is Velsper.  I am a demon, sentenced to be imprisoned in the body of a cat and stripped of my demonic powers forever.  Why?  I was sentenced to this fate because I infected Yggdrasil in order to save the life of a goddess.  It's been a long time since I could wake up in the morning and see my blond hair… rather than black fur.  Funny, I was at peace with my sentence until I met her… Atsumi…

She was told to take care of me until the potion that would transform me was completed.  Atsumi did that and more.  I never knew two people could fall in love so fast.  She made me forget how much I loved Belldandy.  I loved her so much that, when I had to leave Atsumi, I left her carrying a gift of my love- my first child.

Sometimes I have dreams about Atsumi and our child and what they're doing.  I wonder whether or child was a boy or a girl.  I guess I'll never know.  I'm stuck in this world, in this form… til the day I die.  I'll never see Atsumi again and I'll never see my child….


	2. Chapter 1

Velsa's Ventures

Chapter One

By: Alicia Maxwell

            "Mommy," Velsa asked as she played with the grass beneath her toes, "how come I've never met Daddy?"

            "Daddy did some things he shouldn't have, even if they were for just causes.  He was exiled."

            "What did Dad do?" Velsa looked up at her mother.

            "Do you understand what the space-time continuum is yet Velsa dear?" Atsumi asked.

            "Nope.  I can boost my age level till I know, though," Velsa smiled as she forced maturity on herself.  She aged herself to ten years of age within two minutes and stopped.  "I know now."

            "Heh.  Your mind advances when your body does, does it?  It seems you really are quite different from your father.  He went straight from eight to twenty-five and during that transformation he gained no intellect- it was all already there."

            "So what did Dad do?" Velsa asked again.

            "Your father made a virus to slow down the space-time continuum so he had more time to save a goddess.  At one point, he became desperate enough to stop it altogether.  He was stopped, sentenced, and punished."

            "Where did they send Daddy?"

            "He told them he wished to live on Earth with the goddess he protected.  After he met me, though, he told me he wished he could change his mind."

            "I wanna go find Daddy!  I'll go to Earth and find him!  Just you wait!  Bye Mommy!  See you later!!!" Velsa waved back at her mother as she raced across the fields to the portal that would take her to Earth.

            "Velsa!  Come back!  Don't go!" Atsumi got up and raced after her daughter.  She caught her, an inch before the portal.

            "Lemme go!  I want to go find Daddy!" Velsa struggled.

            "The world is no safe for one as callow as you," Atsumi argued.  "Train.  I promise to let you go find your father, if and when you can fight me and win."

            "I'm going to leave and find him, Mom!  If I have to beat you I will!" Velsa attacked her mother.

            Things like this went on daily for three months… Velsa would lose, she'd train, she'd fight, lose, train, fight….  It was a constant cycle of losses and stubborn desire.  Velsa wanted to find her father.  She'd find him no matter what.  He was out there somewhere and she swore to find him.  No matter what.

            Desire and determination that strong was a rare find but Velsa had it.  Then, one day, she defeated her mother and left.  Velsa was happy.  She had taken her first step in finding her father.  Now all that remained was to locate the goddess, thus locating him.  Velsa had come to the conclusion that her father had also been stripped of his powers as part of his punishment.  Without the powers, his aura would not be as distinct as a normal demon's.  That is why Velsa decided that tracing the goddess's aura would be much easier.  Soon, she would meet them- her father and this goddess…

            _Just a little longer, Father.  I'll meet you sometime soon._


End file.
